1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board assembly
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, because the structure and functions of an electronic product are increasingly complicated, and the technology fields in which the electronic product is involved are getting broader, no industry can handle all aspects of the electronic product solely. Therefore, electronic products are gradually developed with the trend of modularization. Each of different industries may focus on certain technology fields and produce corresponding functional modules (such as a wireless communication module, a global positioning system module, etc.). Downstream industries thus can assemble the functional modules and provide highly integrated and multifunctional electronic products for customers.
The functional modules are usually packaged onto daughterboards. The daughterboards have a plurality of pins for connecting a motherboard. The functional modules can be assembled onto the daughterboards by any packaging technology, such as the commonest STM (Surface Mount Technology). In a conventional daughterboard, pins with jagged holes (or stamp holes) are formed at a side of the daughterboard. A side of each of the pins and solder can be connected to each other, so that the bonding strength between each of the pins and the solder is strong. Because the pins are distributed at a periphery of the daughterboard and occupy the wiring area of the daughterboard, the area of the daughterboard is decreased disadvantageously.
Furthermore, a power supply converts 110V or 220V AC (alternating current) transmitted from an external cable into 12V or ±5V DC (direct current) required by hardware devices such as a motherboard, a hard drive, a CD-ROM drive, etc. The motherboard of the power supply is used for allowing most of the electronic components to be plugged into, so that the requirement of large current and the problem of heat dissipation have to be considered especially for the electronic components with large currents (such as a capacitor).
However, in a conventional power supply including a cable management system, wires are often used as connections among circuit boards. Such wires generally need to be coarse and applied in bundles but resulting in the following problems. (1) The wires are hard to be assembled and arranged and the space is hard to be managed. (2) The manufacturing processes are difficult. (3) The worn wires affect efficiency. (4) Aesthetic issues arise.